The operating systems of current electronic devices having graphical displays offer certain “Accessibility” features built into the software of the device to attempt to provide users with reduced vision the ability to read and view content on the electronic device. Specifically, current accessibility options include the ability to invert images, increase the image size, adjust brightness and contrast settings, bold text, view the device display only in grey, and for those with legal blindness, the use of speech technology.
These techniques focus on the limited ability of software to manipulate display images through conventional image manipulation, with limited success. Other techniques, as reported for example in Fu-Chung Huang, Gordon Wetzstein, Brian A. Barsky, and Ramesh Raskar. “Eyeglasses-free Display: Towards Correcting Visual Aberrations with Computational Light Field Displays”. ACM Transaction on Graphics, xx:0, August 2014, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, have resulted either in a low-contrast image, a low-resolution image, or both. In any event, current techniques have thus far failed to provide a reliable solution for electronic device users having reduced visual acuity and who may wish to interact with their device's graphical display without the use of corrective eyewear, for example.
Furthermore, current techniques generally involve device-specific implementations based on device-resident image adjustment controls and parameters requiring direct user configuration.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.